Waiting Room
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Dead Signal and Crione Man have a conversation about souls, freindship and other things. Takes place sometime after Mars Saga. sappy beyond belief.


Waiting Room

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Their creators own them.

Note: They are several references to other people fics. There are listed at the end of the story. I suggest you should also read and review the fics referenced to.

The remaining Gen-Exers, Crione Man and Dead Signal waited to visit the last 

remaining Gen-Exer, Jade.

Malice had clearly did not intend to remain a Gen-Exer, for he had fled to God-only-knows-where. 

The last few visits had been rather awkward, for Jade had yet to reach a coherent state.

The first visit, Jade had rambled on about his non-existent brother, Morpheus.(1)

The second visit he went on how Tamerlion ate his own student.'(2)

The third visit he rambled on about his defeat of Dik Dik Van Dik, and wouldn't stop calling them "Hydrozoa" and "Road Rage".

The forth visit he talked about how root beer was really made of people(3)

The fifth visit he tried to make plans with Crione Man and Dead Signal on how they must stop Simon Schneider (4).

It had been 5 days since their last visit. They had been told that Jade would now be in a more coherent state, for they had reduced his painkillers.

And here they were now, waiting in a hospital waiting room, various people staring at them.

Dead Signal clutched a bouquet of flowers, while Crione Man had sealed up a box of chocolates in a plastic bag, and perhaps cleverly or grossly hid them under his ribcage (Blocken Jr. only late Jade have sweets on his birthday and Christmas.).

"Crione Man," Dead Signal said suddenly, "I am so happy that Jades alive and you're alive.

Crione Man was not sure how to respond to this, so he didn't.

"I don't know what I would have done if you guys had died. I guess I would hurl my body off a high cliff and be broken forever."

Crione Man was now shocked and deeply touched. He also felt very guilty

That he had always thought of Dead Signal as a talking traffic light.

"When you guys die, that's what I'm doing, hurl myself into a pit and exist no more."

Crone Man, struggling for something to say and ignore people's stares,

 Said "Because you hope to see us in the afterlife?"

Dead Signal looked shocked, or as shocked as one with a sign for a face can look,

"Crione Man, I don't have a soul. I'm just a dumb spiritually pointless rule enforcer.

If I ever get to the point where I cannot be fixed, I will exist no more. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. No more Dead Signal."

Crione Man was shocked at Dead Signal's words. Dead Signal had always seemed so happy as a "rule enforcer" nor had he ever shown any concern about having a soul.

"Dead Signal, my friend, you are not a pointless, soulless, rule enforcer.

If you were, you wouldn't be concerned about being a pointless, soulless rule

Enforcer. And if you don't have a soul, then maybe I don't either.

Remember, I was artificially created too. I was raised to be a weapon till the Japanese government discovered what was going on, and thrown my creators in prison. It wasn't until I got injured in my bout with Mantaro Kinnikuman,

That I realized I had friends. It was the happiest I ever felt. 

Any way what really defines a soul?" Crione Man blabbed in order to comfort Dead Signal.

Dead Signal was shocked by the display of emotion by Crione Man.

Crione Man had always struck him as kind of aloof and icy.

Dead Signal did not know of the epiphany Crione Man had after his bout with 

Mantaro Kinnikuman. That he didn't have to stand on his own anymore.

That he didn't have to be alone to be strong. Crione Man's epiphany was confirmed

By Jade's tears and anger at Malice.

God…Allah..Bhudda..Gaia... please let Jade and Crione Man live a long, long time.

Let us, the remaining Gen-Exers be together for a long, long time.

Words cannot express how much I need them. I don't ever want to be alone again.

But someday, I will be. For someday Jade and Crione Man will die.

But please, (I known it's unlikely) let it be from old age. 

Let me have a soul so I can see them again. Dead Signal prayed silently.

"Dead Signal, at the moment the afterlife and who does or doesn't have a soul

doesn't matter right now. What matters right now, is that we're alive, right here,

Right now. That we're here for Jade. So..um.. "Crione Man struggled for the right thing to say after such an emotional speech. "Those who say we're soulless monstrosities. They're wrong. Wrong."

Dead Signal still wasn't sure. But he was secretly glad that there was some one who cared enough to reassure him.

Their visit with Jade was pleasant.

The talked of unimportant things and Jade got a chance to catch up on what was happening at Hercules Factory.

Jade was greatly disappointed that he had missed what had now been known as "the hung-over hot pants Buffalo Man incident."

Nor was the fact that the box of chocolates had been under Crione Man's ribcage

deter Jade from eating them.

None of Crione Man's and Dead Signal's conversation had been mentioned, nor did it need to be, for Jade simply thought of them as teammates and friends.

Fic Reference list.

(1) Stranger Of A Brother by Psycho Violinist of Silent Wood.

(2) Requiem of The Wrestling Few By Son Rhandi.

(3) Fear the Root Beer by Fanficworm

(4) New Order by MexMarco


End file.
